


Let Me Beg

by ShifterMP



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Behaviour, Bondage, Crushes, Fantasy, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance Novel, Sexual Domination, training arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 17:03:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10971561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShifterMP/pseuds/ShifterMP
Summary: Eren's got a crush on his captain, but when he walks in on him, the reality is very different from the fantasy. He's got no idea what he's stumbled upon.





	Let Me Beg

**Author's Note:**

> I found this old fic on my harddrive so I decided to post it. There's a few more I have planned for this series. I hope you enjoy it! If you do, please leave me a kudos :D

Eren had a problem. It was a short, angry, disagreeable problem, more likely to kick him in the face than let Eren kiss him, and damn if that thought didn’t turn him on a little. Eren had a little crush on his commanding officer, if little meant he was so hot for him he thought he was gonna die. Every single thing Levi did was deliberate and thorough, whether it was dusting, cleaning his gear or sweeping out the stables – and Eren was aching to be one of those things.

But, as Armin pointed out, even if Eren did manage to get the Corporal in his bed, he wouldn’t know what to do with him. He was a complete virgin. Oh, Eren had plenty of ideas, but they were all so painstakingly juvenile Corporal would probably laugh in his face. He’d love to kiss him or even just hold his hand a little. 

But why should Levi even bother with someone like him? Relationships in the military, while not uncommon, were frowned on. What could Eren offer him that would make him risk his position, to say nothing of the rules of the trial? Nothing, he despaired. Nothing, even though he wanted him so badly his skin itched.

The entire base knew the feelings the titan shifter had towards Corporal Levi, but most of them dismissed them as hero worship, puppy love or the expected respect a subordinate had towards their superior. What everyone failed to realize was the depth of Eren’s crush, or how it was affecting him. Before he was humanity’s last hope, he was a teenager struggling with emotion. 

Watching his friend wallow, Armin decided to help him. “I found this under Reiner’s pillow while Connie and I were making the beds,” he said, handing the dog-eared object to him. “It’s pretty worn, but I hope it’s useful in some way.”

It was an old battered romance novel. On the cover were two people entangled in a passionate kiss, the gentleman (dressed in full military attire) dipping the swooning lady – who actually looked a little like Sasha. Around them were blooming flowers.

Eren thumbed through it, interested. He’d seen books like this when he was a kid, and his mom would always blush and shelve them away quickly when he found them. Eren wasn’t sure how Armin thought a book like this would help him with his crush, but the two people on the cover…Eren wouldn’t mind holding Corporal like that.

After dinner, Eren smuggled it into the dungeon. One good thing about having to sleep in the dungeon under the castle was that, once he was locked in for the night, he would be alone until dawn. Usually Eren hated being locked away in a cold, damp room, chained up like some kind of monster, but it afforded him some privacy while he poured over the book Armin had found.

It was a love story between a military official and the wife of the King – and when the Kings guard changed shifts, she would sneak out to meet him. The things they did to each other, amongst rose gardens beneath the stars, made Eren’s cheeks grow hot. As he turned the pages, the damp of the dungeon fell away around him, and It was just him and Corporal. He imagined himself playing the part of the dashing soldier.

Eren’s pants got a little tight and he took himself into one hand. Levi had been in mess for dinner. He had eaten quickly, as if he had somewhere to be, but stayed in the hall, talking to Hanji and the Commander, long after Erd had come to take Eren down to the dungeon. His grey eyes had been fierce, his expression a scowl. Eren wondered what he was talking about. Probably some new strategy that would save them all.

Eren stroked himself quicker thinking of the Corporal, imagining his face slack with pleasure instead, eyes hazy and unfocused. Would he moan? Or would he be silent, taking everything Eren gave him? These thoughts swirled in his head, Eren imagining Corporal below him, mewling and undone. He had little point of reference but he thought he’d like that. With a grunt, Eren came into his hand. He was trembling a little, breathing hard; his thoughts still on Corporal, thoroughly satiated in his mind. Would he… let him love him?

***

They were gathered in the courtyard. It was dusk and the 104th had finished their training, and most of the cadets had either gone to hit the showers or were half-heartedly sparring with each other. Eren had joined them and his body felt loose. He had partnered with Ymir, who was surprisingly flexible. After a few hours of training with her, Eren found he preferred Annie. At least she didn’t jeer at him.

But right now, Eren didn’t care that both his pride and his body were bruised. Special Operations had started training after they’d finished, and it was the first time Eren had seen them in action. Eren wasn’t allowed to train with Levi’s squad, even though he was under Levi’s command, because they said his skill wasn’t up to standard. Eren would have taken offense - because although he knew he sucked at hand to hand he thought he was pretty good at using the gear – but watching them now, he understood. 

Erd and Gunther matched each other pace for pace, and Petra’s efficiency with the 3dmg was astounding. Even Auroro was a fearsome soldier. (Eren was both amazed and intimidated – he wasn’t even close to approaching their level.) But of course , the only person Eren had eyes for was captain.

Levi was like nothing Eren had ever seen. His movements were deliberate and precise and yet so blindingly fast Eren could barely track him. The unique way he handled his 3dmg, the absolute control he held his body with… The admiration he had for his commanding officer was growing with every moment. And… that wasn’t all. Eren’s midnight fantasies began to rise.

As he and his squad finished up, Eren’s mind drifted back towards the things he had read about last night. The thought of trying them with Corporal made his skin tingle. How would he react if Eren licked the shell of his ear and nibbled around the edge of it? Would he sigh and swoon into Eren’s arms, like the heroine in the novel had? Would his secret places grow wet and needy if Eren traced a fingertip down his chest? Would… 

“Hey, Eren, we’re heading for mess,” said Connie, startling him out of his thoughts. “You coming?”

Reiner smirked. “He’s thinking about eating all right.”

Eren flushed hot and sudden. “R-right!” Embarrassed at having been caught staring, he followed his friends to the kitchen. He got his dinner and sat down next to Armin and Mikasa. He noted Levi’s squad entered, but not the captain. Eren sighed and pushed his potatoes around, promoting Mikasa to ask if he was feeling okay. He nodded. 

They finished their dinner and there was still no sign of Levi. Mikasa was dragged off by Hannah and Christa, and Armin told him he was headed for the baths. Eren was just about to ask if he'd seen Captian when a hand clapped on his shoulder. “Eren!” Hanji exclaimed. "We’ve got experiments tomorrow!”

Eren nodded. “Yes, sir.” At her excitement, something in his stomach twisted. She was going to dissect him again, wasn’t she? “Um, have you seen Captain?” he asked her.

“No, but he needs these.” Hanji waved some papers in his face.

“What are these?” Eren asked, taking them.

“The warrant for your execution,” Hanji said cheerfully. Eren paled. “Oh, honey, your face! No, they’re just the plans for tomorrow, and that shorty needs them. Take them to him, would you? He should be in his quarters.”

A little rattled by the eccentric scientist’s sense of humor, Eren stood up. His heart started to hammer in his chest. He had an excuse to see Captain, in his own room no less. This would be a perfect opportunity to tell him how he felt. After a moment, Eren made up his mind. “Yes, sir,” Eren said, slinking out of the hall.

As Eren approached walked up the stairs that lead to Levi’s room, his heart began to beat even harder. He was really going to do this! He was really going to tell captain how he felt about him! Even though he was sure of his feelings, he was still incredibly nervous.

The door was slightly ajar, so Hanji was right. He opened it a little and peeked in. Eren heard the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. It sounded like a slap. Eren clenched the papers in his hand and peeked around the door. 

He saw the Commander. His back was to him but he was naked, his skin gleaming with sweat. Standing before him, fully dressed, was Levi. He said something and Erwin let out a low rumbling laugh. He rushed him, backing him into the wall. He loomed over him with his body, closing him in.

“Control yourself, you pig,” Levi snapped. He pushed against his shoulder, but his struggles were half-hearted. “Assaulting me like some dumb animal…”

The commander made another sound. “Really now, captain,” he said. “I think we both know who is assaulting who.” He leaned into kiss him but Levi held him back by the ears, twisting them. The commander grunted as he pulled toward Levi and the captain let himself be kissed. Levi sighed, gripping his head and pulling Erwin closer. 

Eren drew back, the blood pounding in his ears and his chest aching. The papers he was meant to deliver fell at his feet, forgotten.

***

From then on Eren became sullen and angry. He was angry at the Commander and at the captain but even more so angry at himself for even thinking he’d have a chance with him. Of course he’d chose to be with someone like Commander Erwin, who had power and authority and was everything Eren wasn’t. 

Levi didn’t care about him at all. The strange fondness the captain showed towards him... it was only because Eren was useful to the survey corps, not because he actually liked him. Eren cursed himself for not seeing it before.

Eren was pissed off and irritable, snapping at his friends. Armin asked how he was doing and was bewildered when Eren actually yelled at him. Jean punched him for making Armin cry and Eren hit him back, the two causing such a scuffle it took Mikasa and Reiner to separate them. 

He became hostile and this shy of insubordinate, following orders begrudgingly and being sour to everyone, even to Petra, who had always been kind to him. When he began refusing Hanji and her experiments, his attitude could no longer be ignored.

“Captain, Eren’s becoming a problem,” Petra said, close to tears. “We can’t manage him. He split Gunter’s lip during training.”

Levi scowled. “I think I know why,” he said. He knew exactly what was bothering Eren. He had seen him fucking Erwin that night, hadn’t he? Afterwards he had found screwed up documents outside his door but assumed Hanji had left them. It appeared not. 

Levi knew that Eren admired him but it appeared the teen was now love-struck. The notion was ridiculous. Sexual stimulation was a way of keeping himself under wraps. He’d always needed certain things – there was a time when he didn’t know why he felt the way he did, and was even more angry and frustrated than he was now. Killing titans and fucking with random cadets wasn’t enough. A certain brat didn’t help matters. 

But now and then he slept with Erwin, who was quite willing to give him the pain he needed. It helped dull the edge, even if it wasn’t enough. It was never enough, but it helped keep him level. He was always discreet – or tried to be.

He went to find Eren, who wasn't hard to find with all the noise he was making. Eren was practising hand to hand by himself, beating up a training dummy. Even from here, Levi could tell he was filled with rage, red-faced and sweating. Christ, the kid reminded him of himself. Levi stood in front of him. “What the hell is your problem?” he demanded.

Eren ignored him and Levi caught his hand. “Oi, brat,” he snapped. “I asked you a fucking question.”

“What’s it to you,” Eren spat. “Sir.”

Levi let go of his hand, disgusted. “I know you saw me, you disgusting little letcher,” he said. 

Eren returned his attention to the dummy, clearly bristling. “So what?”

“So you’re being a horrible little shit to my squad since then,” Levi said. “What’s wrong, Jaeger, did I break your heart?”

Eren looked up at him then and Levi saw a flash of tears in them. “You do what you want,” he said, returning to beating the shit out of the dummy.

Levi sighed, then. Jesus. “Eren…” He knew all about his crush. Hanji loved to remind him of it constantly. He wasn’t the first to be seduced by a commanding officer’s rank, but he thought the kid would grow out of it.

“Why?” Eren demanded suddenly. “Why not me? It can’t be because I’m a guy, right?”

“No,” Levi said. “It’s because it’s you. Do you not realize how important you are?”

Eren bared his teeth. “Yeah, because I’m humanity's last hope. And you’re Captain Levi ,” he sneered. “The great captain of the survey corps who-,”

Levi slapped him across the face. “Get on your knees, brat.”

Eren's eyes flashed furiously. “Make me, _sir_.”

Levi kicked him in the chest sending him into the dirt, Eren looked up at him with wild eyes and Levi didn’t think twice about kissing him. That seemed to shut the kid up. Levi had other ideas. “I’m going to destroy you, Jaeger,” he said, yanking him up.

***

Eren’s body was littered with bruises. His wrists were sore where the cloth ties had chafed them. Levi had taken him back down to his room in the dungeon but he didn’t remember much. All he knew was that he was angry, so angry. Captain had come to see him, out in the training yard. They had both been yelling at each other. He wasn’t sure how they ended up here but he had come twice already.

Levi was between his thighs, nosily eating him out. Eren cried out but his voice was muffled by the gag in his mouth. Captain sank his teeth into his thigh, not hard enough to break the skin but enough to leave a steaming bruise. Eren threw his head back and came again.

When he drifted back down, he felt Levi poking around down there. “Shit, you’re tight,” He said. “You a virgin, brat?”

Unable to speak, Eren nodded. Levi hummed.

“This might hurt a bit,” he said. “Deal with it.”

Eren expected him to just shove himself in, taking what he wanted from his body like the hours he'd spent playing with him, but the captain stretched him out well. Eren felt something enter him and he groaned. Looking down he saw Levi moving in and out of him. His eyes were screwed shut and his expression was strained. Levi came in him in a hot rush and rolled beside him. Eren just worked on breathing as he got a cloth and wiped the tears away from Eren’s face.

“You, brat, are something else,” Captain said. “I won’t untie that cloth, so stop making that face.” 

Eren fell back against the pillows. Embarrassingly, the book was still out on his pillow. Eren hoped Levi wouldn’t notice but he snatched it up. “So this is what makes your cock hard, is it?” Levi asked, thumbing through it. “You thought you could sweep me away, is that it?”

Eren nodded a little, blushing. Levi laughed, “That’s so stupid it’s almost endearing,” he said. “That’s not how this is going to work.”

Eren wanted to beg him, ask him what he meant. He went on. “I’m not angry,” Levi said, amused. “Although I should be.” He put the book back on the bed. “It’s been a while since a brat like you has looked at me like that, talked back to me like that. You know you made my squad cry, you little asshole.”

Eren hung his head, ashamed. He wanted to tell him that he didn’t mean it, he had just seen the Commander and him that night and got so angry… Levi chuckled. “I can see it in your eyes. You have no idea what you stumbled into. Did watching me fuck Erwin make you that angry? Or did you wish it was you?” 

Eren’s answer was muffled but a response wasn't really required. “It doesn’t matter, Jaeger. From now on, it’s you.”

Eren shivered. He couldn’t wait.


End file.
